


最愛 (Perfect!)

by hero (grief)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, i love seokwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grief/pseuds/hero
Summary: Wonwoo thinks it's a smart idea to borrow the same book over and over again because he thinks a certain librarian would catch on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I brainstormed this with my friend (or she just listened to me go on and on about this) because I told her about the lack of seokwoo fics on ao3
> 
> She replied with “write them then” so I WILL. I’LL BE THAT ONE SEOKWOO AUTHOR.
> 
> But please… love seokwoo I’m begging you they’re cute together especially Wonwoo trying to give Seokmin a lot of love and Seokmin is too busy doing something else it's cute come on

“Name?”

 

“Wonwoo Jeon.”

 

“ID Number?”

 

Wonwoo recites it to the librarian and watches the boy type it onto the computer in a relatively quick pace. Wonwoo wants to compliment him and say “Wow, you type fast” but realizes how stupid it sounds and keeps his mouth shut and watches the worker’s fingers.

 

He also notes the boy has really nice hands and gulps really hard.

 

The boy tears off the receipt from the printer and sticks it between the pages of the book and circles the due date with the blue gel pen he had on the desk.

 

“It’s due on the 5th, and there will be a 25 cent charge for every day it's late.”

 

Wonwoo nods absently because he's trying to read the name tag safety pinned crookedly on the boy’s shirt.

 

Seokmin Lee. Year 2. Biochemistry major.

 

When he snaps out of his zone, Seokmin is staring straight at him with the book in his hand.

 

“Rough day?” Seokmin asks.

 

“Uh, yeah. Had a midterm in the morning.” Wonwoo stutters out.

 

“Damn. Hope you did well.” Seokmin grins, and Wonwoo smiles back before spinning around and rushing out the exit.

 

He can't get that smile out his mind and he’s screaming on the inside. Basically, his whole body is thrown into some sort of lovey dovey disgustingly sweet hell.

 

He throws himself onto the bed when he comes back into the dorm, and his roommate, Mingyu, jumps in his seat.

 

“Knock when you enter.” Mingyu frowns.

 

“This is my room, too.” Wonwoo squints and lifts his head up slightly before letting him fall back into the mattress.

 

“Why did you run into the room, anyway? Someone following you? FBI on your tail? Get probed too hard?”

 

Mingyu is a fucking dumbass and believes aliens exist. Wonwoo still doesn't understand why he agreed to write him down as a roommate this year.

 

“No.” Wonwoo curtly replies.

 

“Ok.” Mingyu turns around and resumes whatever he was doing on the laptop. Probably some weird video on paranormal activity or a news article about a man who saw a UFO abduct his cow Betsy.

 

“Wait.” Wonwoo starts. Mingyu stops and sighs.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“You’re not gonna ask? Like ‘oh Wonwoo, why are you sighing so hard? Wonwoo, what's that book in your hand?’”

 

“You said you weren’t being chased, therefore I lost interest.”

 

“Ass.”

 

“Fine. Oh Wonwoo, why are you sighing so hard and what's that book in your hand?” Mingyu exaggeratedly repeats, resting his chin in his palms as he looks at Wonwoo for emphasis.

 

“This book is for my history class. And I’m sighing cause I think I just saw the love of my life.”

 

“Ooh, now I’m a little interested.” Mingyu smirks, pulling the chair closer to Wonwoo’s bed. “Who is it?”

 

“Seokmin Lee. He's a sophomore.”

 

“Hm. His name sounds familiar. I think he hangs around Jihoon sometimes. Get Jihoon to introduce you to him.” Mingyu taps his chin.

 

“Jihoon would never do that. I asked him to get me some juice from the store and he told me to get hit by a car. He works in the store, for fucks sake.” Wonwoo dismisses.

 

“Then stay alone for the rest of your life.” Mingyu shrugs.

 

“Shut up.” Wonwoo flips him off and Mingyu waves him off and turns back to his computer.

 

“Whatever. Go back to wallowing in your self pity if you don't want to get into Seokmin’s pants.”

 

“Don't worry. I won't give up that easily.” Wonwoo raises his fist up with determination, but drops it when he realizes that Mingyu has his earphones in.

  
  


He devises a plan (“It’s so stupid, it might work.” Jihoon deadpans when Wonwoo explains it to him) and decides to implement it on the due date. He goes to the library almost every day from then on, sitting near the information desk to see Seokmin sitting there, who’s occasionally writing his homework or reading a book. He notices how he chews his bottom lip when he’s especially stuck on a problem or when he's really into the chapter in the novel he's holding.

 

In fact, he notices a lot of small details about Seokmin. He sees how he gives almost everyone that same goofy grin that made his heart skip a beat the first time (and not going to lie, it still does) whenever they check out something. Sometimes Seokmin isn't helping at the desk and instead is fixing the shelves and placing the books back in order. On those days, Wonwoo doesn't see him often and only gets a few glimpses of him when he walks around.

 

He also notices that Seokmin never spares him a look except once where he caught Wonwoo staring at him. That day, Seokmin had gelled his hair up and Wonwoo _really_ likes it. Seokmin glances up (probably cause he feels like someone’s watching him, and there definitely is) and they maintain eye contact for a split second before Wonwoo looks down quickly and tries to act like he's busy flipping to a page on the Roman Empire. When Wonwoo nervously looks up again, Seokmin is busy staring at his own homework.

 

The 5th comes, and Wonwoo returns to the stand. He hands the book to Seokmin, who scans it and reads the title.

 

_“I’m going to borrow the same book over and over again. He’ll remember my name and everything, and like… notice me. It’s perfect.” Wonwoo had told Jihoon over lunch. Jihoon yawns and stuffs his hands into his pockets._

 

_“That's stupid.” Jihoon snorts._

 

_“This would be easier if you just introduced me to him.”_

 

_“I could, but I like seeing you suffer. Kind of like watching a sad puppy trying to get its owner’s attention.”_

 

_“Fuck you.” Wonwoo grumbles and stabs his fork violently into the shitty salad he got at the bar._

 

_“Whatever. Your plan is so stupid… it just might work. Make sure to make me your best man at the wedding.”_

 

“Name?” Seokmin asks again, not looking up from the screen.

 

“Wonwoo Jeon.”

 

“ID number?”

 

Wonwoo recites it, and Seokmin types away again. He prints out the receipt and hands it over to Wonwoo, circling the pen again in blue ink.

 

“Due on the 28th.”

 

“Thanks.” Wonwoo says. Seokmin still doesn't look up but smiles slightly.

  
  


He repeats it again on the 28th. Second times the charm, he tells himself even though he know he said the saying wrong. When he enters the library he sees Mingyu instead at the desk, and his jaw drops.

 

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo hisses quietly.

 

“Seokmin is sick, so I’m covering for him. You didn't know I worked here?” Mingyu replies calmly.

 

“Wait, that means you know Seokmin. You dickhat.” Wonwoo gasps.

 

“Yeah, just wanted to see you suffer.” Mingyu shrugs and gestures to the book in Wonwoo’s hand.

 

“Name?”

  
  


He tells himself that things are going to go smoothly on the 15th. Nothing will stop him. Seokmin has been at his shift for the past 3 weeks, and he doesn't look like he's been coughing or sniffling. Perfectly healthy.

 

Wonwoo makes it a point to dress in a nice black shirt and new jeans he bought on the weekend. Not that he bought it just to impress Seokmin, that would be silly.

 

He bought it because he looks good in it and he thought people would appreciate his fashion, especially Seokmin.

 

Wonwoo brings the book back to Seokmin, already tired of having to look at the cover of the amphitheater for the past 3 months. But he pushes on and hands it to check out.

 

Seokmin looks up from his homework and gives Wonwoo a quick glance before gesturing to give him the book. He's not quite sure if that means Seokmin recognizes him, and Wonwoo nervously shifts in his spot. Seokmin brings the scanner to the barcode.

 

“Name?”

 

“Wonwoo Jeon.”

 

“ID Number?”

 

Wonwoo recites it and Seokmin types it before nodding, repeating the same things he's done in the past and circles the date.

 

“Do you like blue?” Wonwoo blurts out. Seokmin freezes and looks at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Do you like the color blue?” Wonwoo repeats, pointing at the ink on the receipt.

 

“Uh, not particularly.” Seokmin trails off, pursing his lips together.

 

“Sorry, fuck.” Wonwoo scratches the back of his neck and starts trudging off.

 

Wonwoo goes back to the dorm with the same stupid book in his hand and the same stupid heart that’s been racing since day 1.

 

“Maybe you have a heart condition.” Mingyu suggests when Wonwoo complains to him that night.

 

“Oh yeah, I have a condition. I have a _huge_ crush on someone who doesn't even know I exist. This plan was a mess and I'm a mess. I've been rereading the Pax Romana for the last 3 months that it's all I see when I close my eyes now.” Wonwoo groans.

 

“Just get a different book, already. It's not going to work.” Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

Wonwoo doesn't reply and dramatically sighs, pulling the covers over his face.

  
  


Wonwoo realizes a little bit too late that he has an essay due tomorrow and that it's worth 25% of his grade. He makes a run to the library and decides he has to climb up 5 flights of stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. By the time he finds the book he needs for the assignment, he’s panting and his lungs are on fire, and he swears he can taste a little blood in his mouth.

 

It's some book about the Great Depression, and truthfully Wonwoo only gets it because he knows Jihoon did too, and maybe this will help his grade just a little bit.

 

He has sweat dripping down his back and he's pretty sure the wind has made his hair into a bird nest. He feels his soul leave his body for a split second when he finds Seokmin sitting at the checkout place. In his rush, he forgot Mingyu said he wasn't working at the library today because of an emergency, and he didn't put two and two together on who was going to cover his shift.

 

Wonwoo shuffles over to the desk and tries to not make any eye contact with the boy in front of him, finding the fliers on the table that talked about safe sex more interesting than who was in front of him.

 

He hears the scanner go off and the familiar “beep” along with fast typing.

 

“Name?”

 

“Wonwoo Jeon.”

 

“ID number?”

 

Wonwoo says it half heartedly. Embarrassing himself by tripping in front of the 10 people waiting for the elevator was already enough, but now he knows he looks like a mess and Seokmin probably noticed but doesn't want to say anything.

 

But maybe it's fine, since Seokmin doesn't seem to recognize him and Wonwoo can pretend he's just a stranger-

 

“How come you're not borrowing the Roman Empire today?”

 

Wonwoo stiffly looks up. Seokmin is looking at him with a grin on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“You didn't borrow the same book again, Wonwoo.”

 

It's the first time Seokmin says his name, and Wonwoo kind of has a moment.

 

“I have a different assignment.”

 

Seokmin nods and hands him the book.

 

“I noticed you were checking out the same book since the first time you did it.” Seokmin explains as he circles the date on the receipt. “Due on the 21st.”

 

“Thanks.” Wonwoo murmurs. “So you know me?”

 

“How would I not know the dude that's been staring at me for the past 4 months?” Seokmin playfully teases. If it was anyone else, Wonwoo would deny it and yell at them for ever thinking that.

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Wonwoo robotically replies. Seokmin lets out a small laugh, and Wonwoo relaxes hearing it.

 

“I'm assuming we’re on first name basis already. Why don't we hang out sometime?” Seokmin brings up. “We don't have to half whisper anything and we won't be surrounded by books.”

 

Wonwoo takes a full second to process what Seokmin is saying.

 

“Yes. Yes! That would be great.” Wonwoo eagerly replies.

 

“Cool.” Seokmin smiles and takes back the receipt, jotting down something on it.

 

“Here’s my number. Text me when you're free.”

 

 _It fucking worked._ Wonwoo thinks to himself.

 

“Thanks. I definitely will.”

 

“I'll see you then, Wonwoo.” Seokmin waves and Wonwoo dumbly waves back before walking towards the elevator.

  
  


**Wonwoo** : Hi, this is Wonwoo.

 **Seokmin** : Ah yes, the library guy lol

 **Wonwoo** : Yeah, I’m free on the 19th. We can go do something that day if you want

 **Seokmin** : Definitely! Want to watch a movie?

 

“Hey, stop fucking giggling. I'm trying to write this essay.” Jihoon mutters as he rubs his temples.

 

Wonwoo flips him off and continues texting.

 

 **Wonwoo** : That would be great

 **Seokmin** : Alright, meet me outside the library at 2. It's a date, Wonwoo :)

  
Wonwoo practically screams and knocks Jihoon out his seat.


End file.
